I Hate Vampires
by Tobi Phantom
Summary: Hi everyone! Sakura here, and I'm going to share with you my story. Learn how a common, vamp-hating fairy became the vampire queen along side my best friend Ino. It wasn't easy, but it was kinda fun. It was certainly an adventure. So if you have the time, sit down and listen to my tale. Parings: Itachi x Sakura Ino x Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Edited 7/11/13**

"Stupid vampires, think they own the world." I grumbled.

"Well they kinda do Sakura. I mean, the members of the royal family are vampires." Ino pointed out. I glared at her.

"I hate it when you make sense." Ino just laughed.

"Come on, we better hurry if we don't want to be late. I nodded and we both started to fly, it's much faster than walking. May be I should explain some things.

First of all, my name is Sakura and the annoying girl beside me is my best friend Ino. We're fairies. We live in a world full of monsters and creatures from fables. As Ino already told you, our world is ruled over by a family of vampires. There is a king and a queen and two princes, Itachi and Sasuke. I can't stand either of them. Of course I've never met them, but I'm assuming they're stuck-up jerks.

"SAKURA!" Ino shouted in my face.

"Huh, what?" Came my intelligent response. Ino rolled her eyes at me.

"We're here." I made an O with my mouth and followed her inside. We had just finished at our lockers when we heard a familiar, annoying, voice.

"Hey losers, guess what." We turned to see Karin walking up to us.

"What is it Karin? (That's what everyone calls her) It must be really important if you're coming to talk to us." Karin comes from a line of powerful witches, not that you'd know if you saw her do magic. She's really bad at it.

"I just came to warn you. We're getting two new students and you need to back off and leave them alone, cause they're mine."

"I really hope they're both boys then." Ino said. I laughed, it wouldn't be surprising if it turns out one or both were girls and Karin didn't know. She glared at us, "Of course they're both boys, they come from a very important family." I rolled my eyes,

"Well who are these two important boys?" Karin smiled her evil smile, "Why the princes Itachi and Sasuke of course."

After watching Karin walk away, Ino and I stood in shock until the bell rang and we ran to our first class, English. I love English; I'm pretty good at it too. We had just sat down when our teacher, Tsunade-Sensei walked in. Tsunade-Sensei is also a witch, but she's actually good at it. Anyway, she had just walked in and she saw me smack the creepy zombie boy that sits next to me. I don't understand why Suigetsu tries to creep me out all the time, I wonder if he likes having me hit him. Back to what's going on.

"Suigetsu, I've told you a hundred times, leave Sakura alone." Suigetsu muttered something that might have been an apology and she continued, "Ok everyone, we've got a couple new students today. Boys, come on in!" I couldn't help myself; I glanced at Karin who was smiling evilly again. I looked back to the front of the room and saw, guess who, the two stupid vampire princes walking in. Every girl in the room (Besides me and Ino) squealed.

"Quiet down class! Ok boys, why don't you introduce yourselves." They both smirked. (Who smirks?) The long-haired one took a step forward.

"My name is Itachi and this is my brother Sasuke. We're sure this will be…" He seemed to be thinking carefully about his next words. "Interesting." I looked at Ino and saw her mouthing 'What freaks!'

'Of course, Karin likes them!' I mouthed back and we both started laughing.

"Sakura, Ino would you two care to share what is so funny?" Tsunade-Sensei asked. Ino shook her head and I smiled.

"Sure, we were just thinking that the reason Karin likes them is completely obvious." Both boys smiled, probably thinking I was complimenting them. "They both don't seem intelligent and they're certainly strange; fits her perfectly." I finished, trying my best not to laugh at the shock on their faces. Ino was just about dying now.

"Well that's not very nice girls, Sakura why don't you take Ino outside." I nodded and grabbed Ino's arm.

"Come on girl it wasn't that funny."

"But you, and them, and Karin, and everyone's faces." She could barely get the words out. I sighed,

"Maybe some fresh air will calm you down." I drug her out of the room and waved, "Bye boys." And then closed the door, laughing again at the shock and confusion on their faces.

* * *

"Feel better?" I shouted to Ino. We were flying around the school so Ino could relax.

"Yeah, we should probably get back to class!" She shouted back. We flew down to front of the school and walked back to class. I sat down and rummaged through my bag looking for my IPod.

"Where is that stupid thing?" I murmured, not expecting a response.

"Here, is this what you're looking for?" I looked up to see Itachi holding my IPod. I grabbed it.

"Yes, why do you have it?" I asked, suspicious. He just shrugged.

"I wanted to see what kind of music you have."

"WHAT?" I shrieked. "You looked through my IPod? What's wrong with you?" He just smirked. I raised my fist to punch him in the face.

"Sakura, you better not hit him!" I looked to see everyone staring at me. I lowered my arm and sat back down, pouting. I heard Itachi laugh,

"You're cute when you pout." I just bared my teeth at him. Did I forget to mention fairies have sharp teeth? Well we do; sucks when we bite our tongues. Before I could respond verbally the bell rang and everyone started leaving.

"How long were we outside?" Ino asked.

"All of first block, apparently." We walked out of the room and to the gym. When we got in the locker room we were greeted by a very angry Karin.

"What is wrong with you two? Sakura, I told you to stay away from them! Those princes are supposed to fall in love with me. So I'm warning you, back off!" Halfway through her little rant the shock wore off and I got mad.

"What's wrong with us? What's wrong with you! In case you haven't noticed I was being mean to them. I was mocking them. I almost punched Itachi in the face!" Karin glared at me, then turned and stalked off. Ino put a hand on my shoulder. Had it been anyone else, it would seem like an attempt to calm me down. But I knew Ino was getting a grip on me in case I attacked Karin.

"I'm so gonna get that girl."

* * *

After getting our gym uniforms on, Ino and I walked back into the gym and saw a massive group of girls. Guess who was in the middle. I snorted and Ino sighed,

"These people are making me embarrassed to be a girl!" She said. We went and sat on the bleachers as far away from the mob as possible.

"Girls, sit down and leave those boys alone!" Anko-sensei shouted. Slowly the mass dispersed, leaving the princes looking very relived. Itachi glanced in our direction and whispered something to Sasuke. They both walked over and sat next to us on the bleachers.

"Hello Sakura-chan, Ino." He tipped an imaginary hat and I glared at him.

"Don't call me Sakura-chan, it's just Sakura." I snapped.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sasuke asked.

"You just did." I turned and put my headphones in.

"Another question." I sighed and turned back to them,

"Shoot."

"Why don't you two like us?" I laughed,

"Figure it out." I turned my IPod on and turned the music up loud. I could still hear though so I heard their conversation.

"Why are we just sitting here?" Sasuke asked.

"Because the teacher is lazy, so she just lets us do whatever." Ino answered. Traitor, we were supposed to be ignoring them!

"So we don't do anything, ever?" Ino nodded,

"Pretty much." Then she put her own headphones in and turned away. I closed my eyes and started to softly sing along to the song I was listening to, 'I Don't Wanna Be In Love' by Good Charlotte.

"Everybody put up your hands; say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love." I knew the two vamps were probably staring at me (or at least Itachi) but I didn't care. I opened my eyes when I felt someone shaking me.

"Sakura, come on gyms over." Ino was right in my face. I stood up and we walked to the locker room. I smiled when I remembered what we did to Karin's clothes. I had just pulled my shirt back on when I heard a bloodcurdling scream. Everyone (in the locker room) ran to see Karin holding her shredded clothes.

"Alright, who did this?" When no one stepped forward she screamed out in frustration, "Well I hope you're happy! Now I have to wear my gym uniform all day." After a few seconds she realized what she just said. She let out another scream and ran out of the locker room. Had she stayed any longer she would have heard Ino and I start laughing.

"That's what she gets. Now she her precious little princes will see her in this stupid uniform." I declared. No one looked surprised to hear me admit to the crime. I knew they wouldn't rat me out though, based on the smiles and the laughter. Ino and I left and separated, us both going to the one class we didn't have together. I had band and she had computers. It was alright with us, but only because we loved our class.

I walked into the band room, clarinet in hand, and froze. In the seat right next to mine was Itachi, stupid, arrogant smirk and everything.

**A/N New story! Tell me what you think. Unless you're gonna be a jackass; then ****don't**** tell me.**

**~Tobi Phantom**


	2. Chapter 2

Seething, I sat down in my seat.

"You're a good singer; I'm not surprised you're a musician too." Itachi said.

"Well I'm shocked to see you here, I didn't think you were smart enough to understand how to read sheet of music." He just laughed. I turned to him, confusion written all over my face.

"I'm insulting you, how is that funny?" Itachi smiled and turned away. What's wrong with that boy? Does he seriously find my insulting him funny? I didn't have time to think about it too long because our band director, Iruka-Sensei walked in.

"Alright everyone, time to warm up; concert B flat." With that, all conversation ended and all you could hear was the sound of a bunch of little monsters playing their instruments. After band class was over I met Ino up in the rafters of the school. From there we headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

"I'm so glad we eat up here." Ino said.

"Yeah, those stupid princes can't bug us." I agreed. Ino and eat lunch sitting on the pipes that hang down from the cafeteria ceiling. "

Oh yeah, guess who's in my computer class. That stupid Sasuke was bugging me the whole time!" Ino complained. I looked at her,

"Itachi's in my band class too. He had the nerve to laugh when I insulted him. And what's worse, he's actually a good player!"

"I'm glad you think so." I screamed and fell back off the pipe.

"Sakura! Are you ok?" Ino asked. I pulled myself off the floor and rubbed my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I turned to glare at the stupid vamp that caused my fall. "What's wrong with? And how did you get up there, you can't fly. Can you?" Itachi laughed and jumped down next to me.

"No, I can't fly. Are you sure you're alright?" I rolled my eyes and flew back up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I've fallen from higher up before." Ino gave me a shove,

"Come on Sakura, class is about to start. Let's go."

* * *

"Finally, today's over! Let's hurry and hopefully those stupid vamps won't get a chance to bug us again." Ino said.

"Yeah, or follow us home." I added as we flew off. I laughed at the horrified expression on her face. Half way home I got hungry and convinced Ino to get some ice cream with me.

"Mint Chocolate Cookie please." Ino told the man working at the ice cream shop.

"And Chocolate Fudge Brownie for me." I added. Since you can't fly and enjoy your food, we decided to eat at one of the tables outside.

"Oh great, look who's here." Ino grumbled. I turned and saw both Karin and the princes heading toward us.

"Hello girls, fancy seeing you here." Itachi said as he and his brother sat down next to us, leaving Karin standing there. I snorted and Ino looked ready to shove her ice cream in Sasuke's face.

"Itachi-kun, why do like this stupid fairy so much?" Karin sneered. "She's hideous, boring, has poor fashion sense, and on top of that she's a nerd!" I saw Itachi sigh patiently. (How can he have that much patients with Karin?) He turned to face her and said,

"Sakura is in no way hideous nor is she boring at all." Ino and I exchanged confused glances, why is he sticking up for me? "As for her clothes, not everyone likes dressing in such a, revealing, way." Karin looked humiliated and both Sasuke and Ino were trying, and failing, not to laugh. I had a triumphant look on my face that quickly turned to anger as he continued. "And she is not a nerd."

"WHAT?" I screamed, jumping up. "I am so a nerd, how dare you?" With that I turned away from everyone's (everyone but Ino, that is) shocked faces and flew off as fast as I could. Ino quickly followed,

"I think you might have over reacted. He was sticking up for you." I snorted angrily,

"I don't need him sticking up for me. I can fight my own battles!" When I got home I immediately went up to my room and jumped on my bed. Humph, you know, maybe I did over react a little. But still, if he's gonna be bugging me 24/7 than he needs to learn. I'm a freak, and I'm proud!

* * *

BEEB BEEB BE-SMASH! Ugh, I hate mornings. Looks like I need a new alarm clock, again. It's only Wednesday and I've already broken two this week.

"WAKEY WAKEY SAKURA, TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Ino shouted. Why do I have to live with a morning person? I've been living with Ino for 6 months and I'm still not used to getting up so early. Ino popped her head in my room and said,

"Come on Sakura, get up! We need to get to school early today so I can turn in the extra credit essay I wrote." I groaned,

"Why can't you turn it in when class starts?"

"Because I don't want anyone to know I did it silly." I heard my door close and I got up to get dressed. I'd lock it, but it's just Ino. I pulled on my favorite black T-shirt and some jeans. I don't get why so many girls fuss over their appearance, I don't even bother with make-up and I look fine. After giving my hair a few swipes with a brush I walked into the kitchen. Ino handed me a granola bar and my backpack. We took off and arrived half an hour before school started.

While Ino went to turn in her essay I headed to the library. I settled down in one of the huge arm chairs and turned in my book to the page I was on. I was so engrossed in it I barely heard it when someone else came in. Assuming it was Ino I didn't look up and was startled when I heard a voice behind me that was definitely not Ino.

"Hush, Hush. I've never heard of that. Is it any good?" I looked up to see Itachi leaning down toward me, completely invading my personal space. He was so close I could feel his breath on my face. So I did what any self-respecting girl would do when faced with a too-close, cute boy. No, I didn't kiss him, that's what Karin would do. I slammed my book close as hard as I could and laughed when he flinched back. (It was a hard cover and almost got the tip of his nose)

"You do realize it's rude to get that close to a girl without her consent, right? Not to mention creepy." I frowned when Itachi laughed and protested when he took my book.

"Oh, this is some stupid romance book. Why do girls like this stuff?" I grabbed my book out of his hands and stood up. I then proceeded to beat him with it.

"It's not stupid!" I said. "Why do you feel the need to constantly annoy me?" To my annoyance, Itachi, instead of flinching away in pain, (I was hitting him pretty hard) simply grabbed my arm, forcing me to stop. I had to resist the urge to flinch when looked me in the eye and said,

"It's not the urge to bother you I feel. It's simply the urge to see you." I wrenched my arm from his grasp and bared my teeth,

"What the heck does that mean?" I shook my head and turned away. "You know what, never mind. I don't care. Just leave me alone." I walked out the library and went to find Ino who sent me a text telling me to meet her on the roof. When I got up there she looked distressed. She turned to me and said,

"We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah, we do." I plopped down next to Ino.

"That stupid vamp Sasuke won't leave me alone. I've tried being nice and I've tried being blunt. He's just so stubborn I just want to punch him!" I looked at Ino in surprise; she never wants to hurt someone. "He doesn't even have a valid reason. When I asked why he won't go away, he said he just doesn't want to. That he has some stupid urge to see me." I gasped,

"That's what Itachi just said to me!" Ino looked at me confused so I told her what had happened in the library. "When I asked him why he feels the need to bug me, his exact words were 'It's not the urge to bother you, it's the urge to see you.' What's wrong with these guys?" Ino opened her mouth but the bell rang, signaling that school was starting. We went to English and I prayed that they would leave us alone. They did; until science.

"Ok class, we're going to be starting a new project today. You and a partner will be researching one of the planets." Kakashi-Sensei said. He then started reading off the list of groups. "Suigetsu and Karin, Sakura and Itachi, and Ino and Sasuke."

"WHAT?" Karin, Ino and I all screamed. Ino blushed and I snapped my mouth shut but Karin was on her feet and mad.

"Why does that annoying little fairy get to work with Itachi while I have to work with some stupid zombie?" She shouted. I jumped up to tackle Karin but Ino grabbed my arm and pulled back down.

"Don't start something." She whispered. "Do you want Itachi to think you want to do this project with him?" I glanced over at said vampire and caught him staring. Instead of looking away though, the boy just smiled at me. I bared my teeth and glared. (I've been baring my teeth a lot lately)

"Karin, Suigetsu is very smart and you need the A." Kakashi-Sensei explained. Karin's eyes grew wide,

"But Itachi's smart, why can't I work with him?" She asked.

"Because he asked to work Sakura." Karin screamed in frustration. He asked to work with me? More like demanded, Kakashi-Sensei never lets us chose who we work with. I didn't pay attention for the rest of class; I was too busy thinking about how to get out of working with that stupid vamp. After class was over I told Ino to go ahead to the library without me; that I'd catch up in a few minutes. The library's where we spend our free period. After everyone had left the class room I went to talk to Kakashi-Sensei.

"Why did you pair me up with Itachi?" I asked.

"Because he asked to."

"But you never do that, what's so special out him?" I protested. Kakashi-Sensei sighed,

"He's the prince Sakura."

"So you feel the need to treat him better than the rest of us? How's that fair?"

"Sakura I know you don't like him but he's the prince. I had to; it's as simple as that." I opened my mouth but he cut me off, "I'm sorry, but I'm not discussing this anymore. Good bye Sakura." I texted Ino as I walked outside, telling her to meet me on the roof. I paced back and forth as I waited.

"What's the matter?" Ino asked. I stopped pacing and turned to her. I took a breath and screamed,

"I HATE VAMPIRES!"

* * *

After school had ended Ino had to sit on me to keep me from flying off as we waited for the boys. When they finally showed up we had to wait another few minutes for them to stop laughing.

"Alright, what planet are we doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Me and you are Mars." Ino told him.

"I'm doing Pluto." I said to Itachi.

"I? We're supposed to do this _together_." He stressed together and I had to resist the urge to hit him.

"I don't care. I always get a perfect score on my projects and I'm not letting you ruin my reputation. I'll do it and you can put your name on it when it's done." Sasuke whispered something to Ino and she turned and hit him.

"No, you have to help me. I'm not insane like Sakura." I let out an impatient sigh,

"Can we please go now? I want to get some books from the public library before it closes." Ino nodded and we started to fly off when Itachi grabbed my leg.

"Sakura, I'm going to help you. We're doing this together so we'll go to the library together. I'm not taking no for an answer." Ino was already out of reach so I sighed and slumped my shoulders in defeat.

"Fine, now let go of my leg, it feels weird." Itachi smiled in triumph and let go. (What happened to him smirking?) As soon as he let go I shot up into the sky away from him. "Ha! You actually thought I'd give up that easily? There is no way I'm doing anything with you. I win; you lose, suck it up and deal!" I laughed as Ino and I flew off.

"Oh man Sakura, the look on his face was priceless! I can't believe he thought you'd give in. He may have only been here for a few days but you're notoriously stubborn. He should know that by now." Ino said. I nodded as we landed outside of the library. I love this place so much, books on every subject.

After grabbing some books on Pluto I went to the section they keep the manga and grabbed the next book in the series I was reading, Black Butler. After checking the books out I found Ino by the exit.

"Ready?" She asked and I nodded. We walked out the doors and saw Itachi and Sasuke waiting for us. Uh oh, this isn't good. Itachi walked up to me and said,

"I know you're stubborn, but so am I. I'm going to warn you now; I always get what I want. Nothing you do will change that." I took a step back and looked at him,

"You seriously want to do this project that badly?" He laughed and took a step forward, a large step. He was completely invading my space again when said,

"It's not the project I want." He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "It's the girl doing the project."

After he said that I did what any self-respecting girl would do in this situation. I punched him in the stomach. I glared at him while he stood hunched over, trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know what you think you're doing but if you're smart you'll leave me alone. The last guy who did something like this ended up in the hospital." I knew my voice was shaking slightly but I hoped he was in too much pain to notice. Apparently that was too much to ask for cause he looked up at me with concern.

"What do you mean? Who was this guy and what did he do?" I turned away and faced the wall.

"It doesn't matter. Just leave me alone." I could hear the fear in my voice and I let out a hiss. I felt him put a hand on my shoulder and he spun me back around. There was real concern in his voice when he said,

"Obviously it does matter, you're scared. Now just tell me." His eyes were soft and I almost gave in. Then I remembered the last guy who looked at me like that and I pushed him away. I forgot about my books and dropped them as I growled out,

"I'm not scared, it doesn't matter, leave me alone!" I shouted the last part and flew off as fast as I could.

"Sakura!" I ignored Itachi's shouting and Ino telling him to leave me alone, that I just wasn't ready to tell anyone about it yet. I didn't go far at all, just to the top of the library. I glared at them as I saw Sasuke put his arm around Ino and growled as she leaned into his touch. I rubbed my arm and pulled up my sleeve to expose what only Ino had seen once before. I traced the scars that littered my arm, the scars I had been given by myself and that boy. That boy that plagued my dreams, turning them into nightmares; the boy that ripped my heart out and destroyed my trust in the gender. Hidan.

**A/N Yes, Sakura used to be with Hidan. I needed someone to be abusive and he's really the only one that makes sense in my mind. I don't care if you don't like it I don't wanna hear any complaining. Sorry if I'm being irritating about the whole 'no haters' thing.**

**~Tobi Phantom**


	4. Chapter 4

When I got back to Ino and I's place I had calmed down considerably. I walked into the living room and saw not only Ino and Sasuke working, but Itachi too. It was a credit to my sneakiness that they all jumped when I yelled,

"I said I was doing it!" Itachi stood up and walked over to me. (He really should learn to keep his distance.)

"I told you I don't want you doing it by yourself." I snorted and sat down on the arm chair Itachi had sitting on, which was also the last chair. I grabbed one of the books on Pluto only to have it snatched away from me.

"Hey!" I reached for but Itachi held it out of reach.

"I don't want you working until you tell me what had gotten so worked up." I gave him my cutest face and almost laughed when I saw him struggling to stay strong. "No Sakura, tell me what's wrong and then you can work." I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Nothing's wrong." I could tell he didn't believe me so I sighed and got up. "Fine, I won't work then. You can do it yourself." I grabbed my manga book that was on the coffee table and headed to my room. About an hour later Itachi walked in, without knocking of course. I glared at him,

"I could have been naked you know." Itachi smirked (finally, a smirk! I was getting worried) and sat down on my bed.

"You ready to talk?" he asked. I made sure to keep my arms covered with my blankets and shook my head.

"I'm not talking about it, there's nothing to talk about." He sighed and got up.

"Well Sasuke and I are leaving, I came to say good bye."

"Leaving for good and never to return?" I asked hopefully. Itachi laughed,

"No, I'll see you tomorrow at school." After he left I waited a few minutes then jumped up and ran to the living room. He had taken the books with him.

"Figures." I muttered and looked at the clock. 10 PM! I need to get to bed! I put on sweat pants and an oversized T-shirt and crawled under the covers.

12

Over the next several weeks Itachi never mentioned him 'wanting' me again, so I figured he had just been messing with me. He did seem persistent in getting me to tell him about Hidan though. Ino and Sasuke had grown closer so when she said they had started dating I wasn't surprised. We had all been walking to the ice cream shop to celebrate getting A's on our project. (I had gotten a perfect score.) About halfway there Karin drove up in her limo.

"Oh Itachi-kun, want a ride? I was just heading over to that place you like so much." I laughed when Itachi winced at the thought of going somewhere with Karin.

"No thank you, I'd rather stay with Sakura." He responded in a cold voice. He wants to stay with me? Specifically me? Maybe he hadn't been just messing with me; he did make Kakashi-Sensei make me work with him. Karin glared at me but before she could even open her mouth Sasuke added,

"Yeah, leave my brother alone you pathetic excuse for a witch!" Itachi started to walk away and I was surprised to be pulled along with him. I hadn't had noticed him grab my hand. After we arrived and got our ice cream Sasuke asked me the one question I always dreaded hearing,

"Why do you always wear that jacket? It's like, 90 degrees out here. Aren't you hot?" I looked at Ino for help but she seemed just as panicked as I felt.

"Yeah, you really should take it off." Itachi agreed. I quickly shook my head,

"No I'd rather not."

"Oh come on, take it off." After refusing a second time Itachi decided to make me. He grabbed my jacket and pulled it off me, exposing my arms. Both boys stared in shock as tears welled up in my eyes. I grabbed my jacket and flew off, running away before they could say anything. I flew home and ran up to my room, not bothering to lock the door. I sat on my bed trying not to cry. After what seemed like hours my cell phone rang. Expecting it to be Ino, I picked it up,

"Hello?" I winced when I heard my voice crack.

"Hello Sakura, how nice to hear your voice again." My eyes widened,

"Hidan?" I heard him chuckle.

"You sound afraid, good. I hope you don't think I was done with you. I won't keep you long; I just called to let you know I will be returning to school on Monday. You have tomorrow and Sunday to adjust to the idea of me returning. I'll see you soon Sakura, good bye." I heard a click and knew he had hung up. I set my phone down and wrapped my arms around myself. I looked up as Itachi opened my door. He didn't say anything, just sat down and pulled me into his embrace. I laid my head on his chest and I started to cry.


End file.
